


Cry for broken roses

by caranleek



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Drugs, F/M, Female Bilbo, High School, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Money, Past Violence, Prostitution, black past, striper bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranleek/pseuds/caranleek
Summary: Bella Baggins current job was not what she had in mind, she wanted to be something more, but with no economic or family support she get low, if it was not for that idiot with black hair and blue eyes she would not be here in the first place.Thorin was so bored and sexually frustrated that his Friends invited him to a strip club, there he found a sexy Young woman, but what holds him back from ravishing her is her familiar face.Life is a bitch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and i do a lote of msitakes, also i don't have much of vocabulary in my diccionary, and i would be very gratful for commenting on mistakes or possible synonyms. :)

Thorin woke up with a bad mood, and why would he not be? he had no one to share his what bothers him like working hard as the head of Erebor’s Company, that were so successful that the whole family had to collaborate.

 

His grand grandfather was the one who started the small business, his grandfather Thror made it go up above, contacting people he knows, going to parties and talk about his business spreading his acknowledgment and his-work spirit, the man build it up and worked so hard that he had a heart attack of tiredness, but he got married, had a son, saw his son grows up, got married, and spend very long happy moments with his grandchildren, he died peacefully surrounded by his whole family.  
Thrain took his father's shoes and worked as hard as his father, got married as well and had three children, Thorin, Frerin and Dis, he was very proud and happy with his life as a husband, father, and a hard business man, he decided that other cousins of his should help him and for the family to be together in this as well, it felt good, and reassuring.

 

Of course nothing is perfect, at age of 11 Thorin became quite wild and carefree. One day he came back home with bruises, he told his parents that he had been talking bad about a girl with thick glasses he said that she looked goofy and stupid, and made fun of her thick curly hair, and said that she looked like a sheep or something, and that she was a witch for having emerald like green eyes, the girl had an emotional breakdown at his words. He was grounded, but after six months he started doing it again, his parents tried to do everything they could but without any success, the teen stopped his actions when the girl left the school right before graduation.  
Thrain hoped that the girl was okay, and that this would be the last time he confront with teen problems, ohhh how he was wrong.

 

Frerin started hitting other children at the same age, surely learning to act like a buffoon like his brother, but he stopped when Thorin himself talked him out of it.  
They grow up, got handsome and attractive, one with thick wavy black hair, blue ocean eyes, well built body, and the other with honey straight hair, and pale blue eyes, the two had braids in their hair, and got tattoos at their 18, Thrain heard that girls said that they looked like Vikings and were after the two like ants after sugar,  either of the two always brought girls and women later to the hous, Thrain said nothing, he thought it was normal at their age, and if anything got out of control he will act upon it, so he let go.

 

Dis was another story, even if she was very beautiful like her mother and him, with long wavy dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, thick lips and a curvy body, the girl was smart and kind, but with so much character, that she needed no one to protect her or take care of her, the family was just proud. She met a man named Vili at university, they had fallen in love, got married after graduation and had two sons Fili and Kili. Having a new generation of the Durin family, Thorin and Frerin remained without marrying saying that they want to remain free.

 

But as years have passed, Thorin got bored from having affairs and being one night with women, he started envying Dis, she had someone to put her head on his shoulder, telling him about her day, someone worthy waking up for at the morning, holding hands, loving warm gifts at christmas or valentine, someone who can put a smile on her face even if she was at her worse, someone who stay by her side when she get sick, and her sex life was great even with children, he did not ask, stuff like that can be seen without words, true love is wordless as Dis told him.

 

Today was no different, he woke up alone in his bed, hard as a wrock, he did not enjoy one night sex, never love making, with women, he was sexualy and emotionaly frustrated, he needed someone, he had tried before with to go out on dates, but women only wanted either sex, money, get revenge on their exes or just out of boredom.  
He got up, prepared to go lead the company to more success.  
“ Good morning Thorin” Balin greeted him caming with coffee and chocolate muffin  
“Hi Balin” said Thorin a bit seriously.  
“ Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today “ Joked Dwalin when he entered the office.  
“Maybe he woke up on the floor” Dori said earning a slap on his arm.  
They gathered at the table and started writing, arguing about everything and nothing for the sake of the company, calling, unfolding envelopes, documents were being read and corrected. They did all that, and then after that went down for lunch at Bombur special kitchen for the company, Bombur was the best chef in the city, he had his own restaurant and other one inside the company for the hungry workers, but more for staying close to rest of the family.  
“ Hello everyone, Thorin you look like shit”. Bombur smiled. and commented with worried tone.  
“Just tired, nothing more”.  
Bombur started cooking for his family, putting much more effort on the soup to be good and hot, it was winter after all.  
“ What? have you been pleasuring four girls at once?” Dori asked with a smirk.  
“ Oi!, cheeky man, i could not sleep yesterday that’s all”   
“ Yeah, maybe you don’t have a good time sleep, because you are not having some” Bofur said giggling, and the rest laughed at that, Thorin snorted.  
“ Thorin, it’s more obvious than crystal water that you are frustared sexualy, and as your distant cousins and dear friends of yours, we have noticed how you look at couples, so no need to be shy” Bifur told him with a hand on his shoulders.  
“ Well, if you really want to know, yes i’m bored and want to wet my hamer!” Thorin said angerly.  
“Woooo, calm down brother, say what, let’s have boys night out, we can go to a strip club if your eyes are starving for the good stuff” Frerin suggested with wolfy grim.  
Thorin snorted at him.  
“Yeah let’s go, i would be fun” Bofur said. “ are you coming too Ori?”   
“No, i still have work to do at the office, you go have fun without me” Ori said “ Oh, by the way, neither Gloin nor Oin would come because they are helping me and others” Ori said while cooling his soup “ Oh and Nori is sick at home”.  
“ Well it is okey, less men less competitions” Frerin said with a grim.  
“ Alright i will go to get my mind off things” Thorin said a bit defeated, he actually liked the idea, he needed time out, drinks with his friends and maybe have a kiss even if it meant having it from a prostitute, had seen enough pussies and breasts that he does not care anymore. He carved attention and love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bella woke up with a headache, she had a rough night last night, her job was anything but clean and easy, it was 6pm already, it’s normal for someone like her to wake up at this hour, she did the night shift.  
Bella got up and went to the bathroom, she took off her clothes and looked at herself, she had no bruises at all which was a miracle, but she had hecky’s on her neck. she turned the hot water on and washed herself clean. She put on her black dress, leather jacket and high heels, without makeup, she did not like make up at all, and she did not needed it anyway, as she have been told, she was gorgeous enough, with plump thick lips, green large eyes, long curly honey hair, smooth milky skin, rosy cheeks, curvy body, even though other girls were on the skinny sick side, but she could not do that, she liked to stay healthy, she went running every week end, eat a lote of vegetables and fruit, drink water more than alcohol, and that is what made her different in the strip club.  
She closed and locked the door and started walking towards the club. It was very cold, so she shivered, and saw a woman being hugged by her lover as it seems, she wished to be hold like that, she had lovers outside her work though, but it never lasted, who would want a strip to spend the rest of their lives?? When she started working, she refused to go with clients to bed, the owner did not mind, because he had others to do the job, which sometimes causes problems, because apparently she was desired, many had started fighting, fave her extra money, promised her a luxurious dinner and hotel, she refused, which made the clients more and more angry so violante that they started physical fight and they had to call security many times, and some of the cops started coming more often, she went out with him and lost her virginity with him, it was not that bad, but she was only 16 years old, she was a child any she have no idea what happened to her or what to do. Her mother had died when she was only 5 and her father started drinking and always came home late, she had no other family member, even worse a boy started bullying her in highschool, everything was a nightmare, she hated school, home, life and everything that she had a breakdown at school, but no one cared, her father died one year before she could graduate of overdosing on alcohol and drugs, so she had to drop off school and work in a strip club, she had tried before to work in other places, in restaurants, cleaning houses, but there was always someone better than her, so she worked in the strip club, but she sees no future in it, she was always cold, scared, looked as if she was a possession, disgusted with herself, even if she refused to sell her body, her mouth was something else, the owner told her he can’t refuse that to his clients, so men kissed her violently, suck on her neck leaving hickeys, played with her hair, and admired her green eyes, she was the only one with that color.


	2. Chapter 2

The men dressed up and gone out in Thorin’s car, and Dwalin took his as well just in case Thorin got lucky, he did not hear the comment, it was send by Whatsapp to all the rest, apparently they started a group about today and tomorrow, what some would do in extreme boredom.

“ Soooo, Thorin, the night is yours, and you lead, where would like to start?” Dwalin asked.  
“ Drinks “ Thorin answered.  
“ Let’s go straight to the strip club!, there we can have any drink you want, and a sexy ass would serve it too!, not a dressed person.” Frerin shaked his brother’s shoulders.  
“ Fine, fine” Thorin sighed.  
“ Then lead the way my king” Balin joked.

They walked and entered a strip club, because Frerin saw a dark haired striper who kept her eyes on him for two minutes only, he said that his prick convinced him to go after her. 15 minutes later and he was all over her, they kissed passionately, and then they disappeared, Thorin received a message that he will spend the night in a hotel with her wishing him the same fate. Thorin sighed and kept drinking and chatting with the rest, in two more hours and Dwalin got with some striper, Bofur with a bar maiden and Dori with a woman who was setting minding her own business, but he was very insistent. Balin, Bifur, Bombur as being older, gone back home, and left Thorin alone for the night, they insisted that someone must stay with him, but he refused, saying that he was not a child.

 

Bella was entertaining a customer who required to have drinks with her and just talk, of course she did not believe that the man only wanted drinks and talk, besides she hated alcohol, but business is business, and her boss said that she must loosen her grip from time to time, so she stayed with the man in a private room, drinking and whining about his life, for three hours Bella had to hear all the tragic life of an old man, when he finished he smiled and gave her enough money for 4 weeks, and promised the owner to recommend the place after paying him.  
Bella got dressed with her regular clothes, but the owner asked her to change the color today, so instead of red, he bought her dark blue corset, with silver thong, and silver jewelry.  
She got dressed, put on the jewelry, perfume, no makeup, and she wore nothing in her feet. It’s time to make a living

 

 

Thorin yawned, he was bored to hell in this place, the drinks are good, but the women were boring and no one caught his eye, too skinny, to much make up, sure she is ugly under all that, botox, ugly hair, dry skin, ugly clothes, too tall, too short, OMG she has a dick, not sexually appealing, not his type, already taken and list went on and on….

 

He was about to leave when he saw a young woman going out of a door and to the pole, Thorin had to remind himself to breath, his heart skipped a beat when she looked at him slightly, sweeting, he noticed her icredeibly curly honey hair, her emerald green eyes, delicate features, he had never seen something like this befor, she looked innocent, but being here made her as sinner as the devil, which turned him on, he felt his dick respond, getting hard at the dark blue corset and the silver adornments, his favorite colors!, she was neither thin nor fat ball, she was curvy, with big, not exaggerated, breasts, smooth skin, she was so inviting!, he also noticed that she wore no shoes neither makeup, which confused him to no end. But more importantly, he felt like he have seen her before, she looked familiar. There was something about her that won’t let him skoop her at his shoulders and claim her as his own, and since when he felt the urge to own a striper??!!, he watched her dance sensually at the pole like a child watching circus for the first time, all eyes on her, he did not like that, he wanted to be the only one to look at her dancing body, his traced how her hair were flying along her moves, her face with a small sad smile, his eyes traced her hands on her legs and all the way up to her neck, and there, there he saw hickeys, love marks!, someone touched her!, looked at her green eyes!, kissed her!, tasted her!, he cut his thoughts, because he started feeling ire and rage, but when she glanced at him and started taking off her corset, his angriness melt like ice cream on a hot summer day, oh what a hot summer it is, it was winter for fuck sake!, his heart started beating a thousand times extra, and got horny, lusted after her. Before she could finish, a man walked towards her and kissed her, filled with jealousy, Thorin jerked up standing and walked to punch the man, but someone else got before him and shoved the other to kiss the girl, Thorin with one hand slapped his rival in the face, and the man fell down unconscious, security came and Thorin took Bella by the wrist and went outside.

 

Outside he gently put a hand on her waist, and another under her chin, making her looking at him, he could not even breath, blue locked with green, he was lost in the green woods, mesmerized, Bella was afraid of the man in front of her, he was tall, broad, large and as hungry as beast. She felt dizzy and fell backwards, but she didn’t hit the ground and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i choose this for the stripping action https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-C43EYiof0U&list=PLdGzlgTKEof7oKYE71nw3CfKa4d0Tx5Ic&index=16&t=83s. or search for: BEST ARABIC ROMANTIC CHILLOUT MUSIC - TANTRA SENSUAL MUSIC LOUNGE.

Bella was out of breath, her heart beating faster than a horse, sweating so much that she thought she might die of dehydration, she was running as fast as she could “ Bella!, Bella!, don’t run so fast, you might fall” her mother caught her just before she slipped,  she picked her up and kissed her forehead and cheeks, Bella was relaxed and happy, something she had never experienced since a long time.

 

 

The first thing Bella noticed was being in a bed, warm and comfortable, covered in a bathrobe, the second thing she noticed was she was still in her striper clothes, strange, she opened her eyes and saw that room was not hers, she looked around, and she realsed it was a hotel room, weird, she did not remember even getting out of the strip club, she tried to have a flashback, but she couldn’t, did a client took advantage of her?, but how? she was never one to get drunk, or be pursued by money, she tried to get up, but she felt dizzy, and felled back on the bed, has someone drugged her?, then she heard someone talking behind a door, which she supposed to be the bathroom, the door opened and an intimidating man. He stood there and stared at her.

 

 

The night befor

 

“What?!!! “  
“What you have heard Frerin, and i’m not drunk” Thorin told his brother who cursed in french.  
“What were you thinking brother?! if anything bad happens to her they will blame you!” Frerin said to his brother, annoyed.  
“ Listen to me brother, as i have told befor, i don’t know why, but i like her, and i would like to spend sometime with her alone, so inform that to everyone!, also she passed out, because someone put drugs in her water”.  
“ Okey i guess you can have a pleasurable vacation” Frerin giggled with someone else, Thorin assumed he was with Dwalin and Bofur, assholes. They said goodbye, and hang up, Thorin honestly didn’t know what he was doing, but there was something about the woman that made him want to hug her, kiss her softly or just be by her side. Maybe he just felt lust, and because she shorter in stature he wanted to be gentle with her, he opened the bathroom door, and saw green confused eyes look at him. He felt pinned to the floor, only stared.

Time stood still, like the earth stopped, there was no gravity, no air, everything was in silence.

Thorin gathered himself up and went towards the bed,sat down beside her and studied her face, Bella felt fear from his hungry eyes, and tried to dodge his lips, but he was stronger than her, he caught her two arms, holding her in place and kissed her, the kiss was blissful, her lips were soft and warm, and she tasted like lavender and almond, or maybe that was her smell, either way, he got excited and deepened the kiss, she tried to resist him putting her hands on his broad chest and pushed without any luck, the act made him want her more, when trailed her neck and down to her chest he heard a sniff and tasted something wet and salty on her neck, her pulled away from her and saw her crying, her green eyes shined more with tears, he looked at her and asked “ What’s wrong?”   
she sniffed more “ I’m not what you think, i can’t do this, i only strip”, she cried more and he hugged her, she tried to duck away, but his strong arms hold her in place, she cried into his chest, his skin was warm and furry, he climbed on the bed beside her and hugged her even more, getting her body closer to him, a hand on her back and other buried in her soft curls, when she calmed down, she shivered, pulled away “ You must take your corset off, and wear something more warmish” he told her wiping off tears from her face with his thumb nails. He went to the closet and took out cotton white pajamas he had ordered the night before, she slipped out of bed and went to retrieve the clothes “ But “ he hide the clothes behind his back “ I want you to strip for me” he said firmly to her, she opened her mouth to refuse, but considering that he was polite enough to bring her to a high class hotel, ordered pajamas, and not forcing himself on her, sure he would ask for some sort of payback. She went to the bathroom and thankfully he did not follow her, she washed her face, brushed her teeth and looked at her reflection, she took a deep breath and came back to where he was standing “Okey” she said to him in a low voice if it were for her taking off the bathrobe he would have not be so sured, he smiled and throw himself on the bed childishly, tuning on his phone and selecting some music for her to dance.  
He watched how her body moved like waves to the music, it was not belly dancing, but she was arousing him so much that he zipped his pants and he brought out his aching member and started masterbating, she saw it and felt frightened at the sight, it was big, thick and purple, it was not the first time a man does this, but if this man got overly turned on and attacked her, it will be the end of her, she started taking off the corset slowly and her torso was exposed to him, he is eyes were glued to her, ample breast, soft skin, her belly, her back, because she decided to remove her hair from her back and cover her front with it, not allowing him to see more than 1m of it, and did not mind, because they will be here for a week or more, she won’t get away that easily. She then went to her thong and hesitate for a moment but took it off any way, it was her job and he was a customer after all, at the beautiful sight of her, now, full naked body, he got harder and orgasme came so quickly he did not even notice. She stopped and looked at him cautiously, then latched the pajamas and went to the bathroom. He zipped his pants and waited for her, she came back not knowing what to do next “ I will order breakfast, would you like some?” he asked while calling the room service.  
She only nodded, she was really hungry, but afraid.  
When breakfast came they ate silently, the food was luxuries: there was tea, mango juice, orange jam, chocolate croissant, french toast, eggs and bacon. When they finished he ordered her to come with to bed “ I won’t do anything to you, just come and sleep, there is nothing you would be doing for the time being, yesterday i paid your boss enough money to let you go for a week or more” he said while taking off his clothes. She wasn’t sure what to feel, on one hand he was kind to here in some way or another, not being a monster and control her like a sex slave, but on the other hand she loathed the idea of being sold like some a car, her boss was no family, but her did protect and respect her, but money was what he loved the most, even more than his own family.  
“ And take off your clothes, i want you naked again” She froze. What?!  
She stripped again and came to him, he opened his arms and hugged her, putting her in his lap.  
They stayed still like statues until Thorin started petting her head and playing with her hair, she relaxed when he started caressing her scalp, she leaned into him more, absorbing his warmth, he supported her with one strong arm and kept caressing her scalp, then went to her face and neck, she looked at his blue eyes and saw some affection in them, then slept dreamingly.  
He putted her head on the pillow, cuddled her to him embracing her to his body warming her, and the merry feeling of having her close to him in her naked glory and then he went to slumber overjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella wake up to someone breath tickling her neck, she was so comfortable and warm she did not want to wake up, so she scratched the spot and turned on her back, then she felt someone playing with her hair and it felt soooo good, she hummed and smiled, then something like feather was tracing lines from her face to her waist and tummy, she giggled sleepily at the light touched and arched her back while soft lips kissed her cheek and then her lips and then her chin and neck, she got aroused at the gentle teasing, something she never had had for a long time, so she searched for his lips again and kissed back opening her mouth to him, he deepened the kiss and she turned to her side again facing him, she brought her hands to his long locks and gripped some, his hair was soft and thick, his beard tickling her chin, then it came to her!, she suddenly realised where she was and with who!. she broke the kiss and tried to pull away from him, but he was not going to let her go before having what he want!, so he pushed her on her back and now he was above her, she tried to kick with her legs, but he had better grip on her thanks to his strong, thick thighs which were around her tender thighs, she tried to punch him off her or at least to hit him on some place, but failed, he catched her wrists, each wrists with one hand and pinned her above her head to the bed, he looked at the lovely sight beneath him, her hair, her green eyes filled with arouse and fair, her red lips, rosy cheeks, milky skin, her perfect breasts and rosy nipples, everything was inviting him to ravish her like a beast in a heat, but something in the look she gave him made him want to fuck her gently, slowly and so hard she won’t be able to walk again.  
“ I knew you would be fight me back so i brought something while you were sleeping” he said while taking something from the night table beside the bed.  
“ What are you doing to me?!!!” She screamed wriggling her back and snapping her hands from his grip, well at least she tried, nope, no success.  
“ Shush now, we want someone to enter and see you like this, do we? although you are stripper you have some shame and intimate privacy” he said smiling to her kissing her cheek  
He started tying her hands to the bed, then he went to her feet, spread her legs and did the same.  
“ Let me go!, you pervert i told you i’m not a slut god damn it! “ Bella screamed.  
Thorin looked at her, hurt “ I’m not gonna rape you, i liked you enough to bring her to be mine, i want you i really do, i lust everything about you”   
she did not respond to that, she find it quite romantic if he was her boyfriend or he was not a creepy and hopefully not into some kind of sadistic sex.  
He went to the bathroom and retrieved an oil battle, he put it on the night table and laid on the bed beside her.  
“ Are you hungry? thirsty?” he asked while turning on his side and a hand on his cheek supported by his elbow, hair over his shoulder like dark rain. she liked view despite herself, he was handsome, she admitted to herself.  
“ No “  
“ What’s your name”  
“ Why do you want to know? you only want one thing from me, a name will not make a change”  
“ I want to know!, you look familiar”  
“ Strange i’ve never seen you before, not a regular customer i think?”  
“ I’m not a man who pays for sex, girls come to me willingly”  
“ Oh, really? i’m jealous” she said with irony.  
He laughed at her words, he liked that.  
“ But i still want to know your name”  
“ Bella” she said finally looking at him.  
“ yeah, Bella, that suit you” he said as he leaned to kiss her, she did not dodge his kiss, his lips were too inviting for her to refuse him, he cupped her face with his two hands to steady her head.  
“ And you would be?” She asked breaking the kiss.  
Thorin sighed heavily, frustrated from the broken kiss “ Thorin Durin “ he said as he leaned for more blissful kiss, but her expression made him stop.  
“ What’s wrong? “ he asked her with confused face.  
“ Nothing” “ Ammm Thorin, i’m not in the mood anymore, i would like to sleep some more, could you please take off the bondage? i promise to give you what you want when i wake up” she said without looking at him, tears in her eyes.  
“ Yeah sure, anything you want” he said disappointed.  
He undid the bondage and both went to sleep with their backs turned to each other.

 

 

When Thorin woke up he groped behind him searching for the woman, when he did not found her, he jerked up “ Bella “ he went to the bathroom “ Bella, where are you?” she was not there either, he found a letter on the mirror: Thorin, i just can’t be with you, because you are the reason i’m like this, if it were not for you i would not be what i’m, i hate you, consider yourself lucky that i did not chook you to death while you were sleeping, Maybe you don’t remember me Thorin, but i do, maybe the word “ Baggins “ might remind you, good day “  
Thorin did not believe himself, she was gone, the woman he wanted had left him, if he only had known her for counted hours then why did it hurt? evenmore, why did she blame him? He had never forced himself on someone nor he did something stupid to make a girl think that selling her body was the answer for a good life.   
He gathered his stuff and left the hotel.

 

 

It was one year after that he had found out that the girl he mocked in high school was the woman he had fallen for. From a striper co-oworker.  
the young girl apparently took it so bad that she left the school, after losing her parents, she started taking better care of her look, and lost her virginity to her first lover, because he, only, liked how she looked, so she left being the good student and started being superficial, but in her own way,  which lead her to a strip club. Thorin felt physical pain in his chest, and he would not eat or sleep well for two good weeks.

 

After a month he gathered himself and searched for her address, he wanted to apologies for her, for being an obstacle for such an intelligent human who did not deserved to be there, she deserved to be loved for her not her body, she deserved to work decently, she deserved to work in a more warm circumstances. But life is not fair to anyone, a neighbor of her had told that she started looking for a better job, but her boss came and they argued, after two days he killed her without mercy and the police did not arrest him or even care about it, because who would care about a dying filthy inferior human?  they just took the body and buried it.

 

Crying, Thorin went to her tomb and put white roses there, as a way of saying that in his eyes she was innocent and pure, but what would a beautiful white bouquet of roses do to that broken one under the ground?.


End file.
